greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
RAW (Episode 53) - Results (WWE2K18)/Image Gallery
Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|Shinsuke Nakamura returns to RAW to respond to Bray Wyatt's cryptic message from last week Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(5).png Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(6).png Wyatt_Family_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|But before Nakamura could speak, The Wyatt Family quickly interrupted Wyatt_Family_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png Wyatts-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png Wyatts-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png|Nakamura isn't backing down from a confrontation with the WWE Champion Wyatts-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png|But Nakamura might have made a mistake turning his back on Bray Wyatt... Wyatts-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png Wyatts-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(5).png|Despite claiming to be "done" with Nakamura, Bray Wyatt has once again laid out "The King of Strongstyle" The_IIconics_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) making their way to the ring during a match IIconics-Fox_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|The IIconics confronting Alicia Fox... IIconics-Fox_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png IIconics-Fox_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png IIconics-Fox_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png The_IIconics_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png|The IIconics have arrived and they are intent on taking over RAW Drew_McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|The "Scottish Psychopath" Drew McIntyre making his official in-ring return to RAW Drew_McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png Drew_McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png Drew_McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png Drew_McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(5).png Drew_McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(6).png|McIntyre's focus has been on Jeff Hardy, can he shift it momentarily to win on RAW?... McIntyre-Slater_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|And he did just that by picking up the victory over Heath Slater Drew_McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(7).png Hardy-McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|Jeff Hardy decided to one up McIntyre this time with a Twist of Fate Hardy-McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png|But that momentum was temporary as McIntyre managed to move out of the way of a Swanton Bomb Hardy-McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png Hardy-McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png Hardy-McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.53)_(5).png|Drew McIntyre once again standing tall over Jeff Hardy on RAW R-Truth_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png Crews_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|Returning for the first time since RAW Episode 49, Apollo Crews is in action Crews_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png Crews_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png Crews_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png Crews_(RAW_Ep.53)_(5).png|New attitude. New appearance. Apollo Crews is all game on RAW Crews-Truth_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|Looking to make quick work of Truth, Apollo Crews is shocked to see that he only got a 2 count Crews-Truth_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png Crews-Truth_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png Crews-Truth_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png Crews_(RAW_Ep.53)_(6).png|With the "The Chariot" Crews returns to RAW with an impressive victory Crews_(RAW_Ep.53)_(7).png Zelina_Vega_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|As Crews celebrates his victory, Zelina Vega makes an appearance on the stage... Zelina_Vega_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png|Is this the start of a new partnership/relationship of sorts on RAW? Crews_(RAW_Ep.53)_(8).png Crews_(RAW_Ep.53)_(9).png Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png|Bobby Roode making his return to competition for the first time since RAW Episode 49 Hawkins-Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|Curt Hawkins took advantage of Roode's arrogance and reverses the Glorious DDT Hawkins-Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png|But that would not be the case as Roode hit a Pump-handle Slam to pick up the win Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(5).png Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(6).png|The spotlight is clearly on Bobby Roode... Styles-Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|...But it looks as if someone else wants the spotlight Styles-Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png Styles-Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png|AJ Styles strikes back against Bobby Roode with a Phenomenal Forearm Styles-Roode_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png Natalya_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png Natalya_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png|Looking to knock some respect back in to Becky Lynch in the main event, Natalya is prepared for a fight Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|The RAW Women's Champion has other plans in mind... Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png|Arrive...Break Arms...Leave Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(5).png Natalya-Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|Looking to make quick work of Natalya, Becky Lynch applies a modified Kimura Lock early in the match Natalya-Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png|Natalya proves that she knows her fair share of submission holds herself by applying a Fuji armbar, hoping to make the champion tap out Natalya-Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png Natalya-Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png|Pulling out all the stops, Natalya whips out the Sharpshooter, hoping to finally pick up the hard fought win... Natalya-Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(5).png|But it was not to be as Becky Lynch finally falls to her back to lock in the Kimura Lock, picking up the win in the main event Natalya-Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(6).png|But Lynch continued the attack on Natalya, further separating her shoulder Bella-Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|But in a shocking twist, Nikki Bella made her return to RAW to fight off Becky Lynch Bella-Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png Nikki_Bella_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|Has Becky Lynch found some "fearless" competition in Nikki Bella? Bella-Lynch_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|The new Interim General Manager of RAW enters with a major announcement for Judgment Day The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png Wyatt-Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|Once again interrupting, WWE Champion Bray Wyatt is in the face of The Rock Wyatt-Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png|Not to be intimidated, Rock announces Bray Wyatt is not "done" with Shinsuke Nakamura as he will face him again at Judgment Day Wyatt-Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png|Wyatt is not pleased... Wyatts-Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|thumb|...On the orders of Bray, Curtis Axel attacks The Rock from behind... Wyatts-Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png|...But that is short lived as The Rock fights back with a Rock Bottom Wyatt-Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(4).png|But Bray Wyatt strikes with a Sister Abigail from behind... Wyatt-Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(7)|What has Bray Wyatt done? Wyatt-Rock_(RAW_Ep.53)_(6).png|It looks as if Wyatt is not done with The Rock Wyatts-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(6).png|Seeing enough, Shinsuke Nakamura rushes to the ring, coming to the aid of The Rock Wyatts-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(7).png|But that's not going to happen as Nakamura is blindsided by a massive hooded man Wyatts-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(8).png Wyatts-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(9).png|How large is Wyatt's "flock"? Wyatts-Nakamura_(RAW_Ep.53)_(10).png|For the 2nd time in one night, Bray Wyatt has flattened Nakamura Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep.53)_(1).png|With Judgment Day 2 weeks away... Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep.53)_(2).png|The message remains clear... Bray_Wyatt_(RAW_Ep.53)_(3).png|Bray Wyatt does indeed have the Whole World in his hands Category:Image Gallery Category:RAW Gallery